Bonding
by Garowyn
Summary: [To Be Revised] Much to Kaiba's surprise, Mokuba decides to do things a little differently this year for Christmas. Complete.
1. The Christmas Tree

**Author's Notes: Greetings. I don't own YGO or anything related to LotR. **

**Dec.17/04---> This is due for revision in 2005.**

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the curb of Domino Elementary School. Mokuba Kaiba was waiting, eager to get home as it was the last day of school and the kids would return to school in January. He had been waiting all week for that day to come.

He got into the limousine with a smile, thinking about all the things he wanted to do during the holidays. He hoped his big brother would join in on the activities. They hadn't gotten a tree yet and decorations were still lying around in the storage room of their mansion. Normally the servants and maids would do the decorating but this year, Mokuba told them that they didn't have to. He wanted to do it and he wanted Seto to help out. Mokuba wanted Seto to take time off work and get away from his computer to have some fun.

The limousine pulled into the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion and the chauffeur opened the door for Mokuba. "Thanks." Mokuba said and rushed up the stairs to the doors and entered.

Mokuba's POV

Gosh, I hope Seto isn't working on his computer right now. We have to go out and get a tree. A really big one! Then we'll both get the decorations out and start to dress the tree.

I reached Seto's home office and peeked inside. I sighed. He was on the computer, as usual. Probably typing up some business report. I wondered why he was home before me. We usually go to his high school after I get picked up. "Seto?" I asked. "How come you're home so early?" He was already changed too, into work clothes: White button up shirt and black business pants. Must be more comfortable than his school uniform.

He answered in his usual monotone voice. "School let out early." He continued to type away.

"Well, can we go get a tree?"

Seto stopped his typing and reached for the phone on the desk. "I'll order one right now."

"No stop!" I cried and Seto looked at me in surprise. "Can we get one ourselves? At one of those places near the grocery stores?"

Seto frowned. "Why? What is wrong with the usual place?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I just want to try something different this year."

End of Mokuba POV-Start of Kaiba POV

What is Mokuba up to? I sighed. No arguing with him when he gives me that look. "Alright fine. We'll go." I resumed typing.

"Right now, okay? Before the good trees are all gone."

"Right now?" I looked at my computer. I suppose it could wait. "Very well." I reached for my black trench coat. "You direct the driver to wherever this place is."

"Thank you, big brother!" Mokuba jumped up and hugged me so tight, it almost hurt. Doing this must be very important to him.

End of Kaiba POV

The Kaiba brothers sat in the comfort of their limo as the driver cautiously drove through the busy traffic. Everybody was anxious for the weekend.

Finally they reached the supermarket where many families were arriving and leaving with Christmas supplies. The chauffeur rode up to the tree lot and Mokuba happily got out while Seto reluctantly followed. There were still plenty of trees left. Unfortunately for Seto, Yugi and his friends were also looking for trees as well.

Kaiba POV

"Of all the tree lots in Domino, Yugi Muto had to pick this one." I muttered under my breath. Just my luck.

"What was that, Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking at me strangely.

"I said of all the tree lots in Domino, we're lucky to have found this one." I quickly replied. Yeah, right, real lucky. I narrowed my eyes as Yugi spotted me and he and his friends rushed right over. I find it amazing they still want to be my friend after the way I've treated them ever since we met.

"Hi Mokuba! Hi Kaiba!" Yugi called in that ever-annoying voice of his. The others said hi as well, Taylor and Wheeler not sounding as cheerful as Tea and Bakura. I wasn't too happy to see them either. "What are you two doing in this part of town?"

"Are we not allowed to go anywhere we please?" I asked stiffly.

"Er-no, that wasn't what I meant." Yugi answered sheepishly. "It's just unusual to see you two around here."

"Yeah, I thought you guys bought your trees elsewhere." Joey chimed in.

"I just wanted to try some place different." Mokuba answered.

I was not in the mood for pleasant conversation. Then again, when have I ever been? "Come on, Mokuba." I turned to browse the tree lot.

Mokuba looked at them helplessly. "Guess I'll see you all later." He ran after me.

"Bye Mokuba!" They all replied.

Mokuba POV I sighed. I followed Seto till we found the right tree. It was tall and full, ready to be trimmed. Seto paid the guy and asked, no wait, ordered him to help our chauffeur tie it down. Then we were on our way.

I looked out the window, happy to see all the decorations. Then we passed the movie theatre. I looked to see what was playing. Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King! I loved that trilogy and I know Seto does though he refuses to admit it. "Hey big brother! Look what's playing!" Seto looked. "Can we go see it?"

"Now?"

"Yes. We can decorate the tree tomorrow. Please? PLEASE?" I gave him the look, knowing it was irresistible. I love being a little brother!

I could sense my brother's hesitation. Finally, he gave in. "Alright." I listened as he instructed the driver to turn back. The driver did so, and soon we were seated waiting for the movie to start. I liked to sit in the very back right in the middle. You get to see everything and there is no one behind you, kicking the seat.

The movie started. My favorite character is Legolas. He's so cool! And Aragorn reminds me of Seto because Aragorn is so determined to fight and not give up. Kind of like Seto.

Speaking of Seto, I looked to my right where he was sitting. Usually his expression was blank and emotionless but this time, I could see a glint of excitement in his eyes. I smiled, just happy to be with my brother. After all, he's the only family I've got.

Kaiba POV

I have to admit, that movie was quite exciting. Or "awesome!" as Mokuba would say. Lord of the Rings is about the only movie I watch and it's usually once in awhile whenever I have nothing to do. Well I usually have something to do, but there are times where I just choose to relax.

We arrived back at the mansion. I sent Mokuba to bed.

The next morning, Mokuba was up early to get the decorations and ornaments out of the storage room. His next task was to wake me up. I wasn't too happy but I got up and went down to the large living room. He insisted I put the lights on the tree. It was a little difficult as I had never done it before but somehow I managed to get it done.

Finally the tree was done. I shut off the lights and closed the curtains and Mokuba turned on the Christmas lights. The tree was very pretty and I watched as Mokuba turned on one light and put the star on top. He had forgotten to do that. I held the stepladder and he put it on. As he was climbing down, he slipped and fell, causing the stepladder to fall, thus creating a domino reaction, as the tree itself fell to the floor. I caught Mokuba before he hit the rug. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I ruined it."

I shook my head. "No you didn't, Mokuba. It was an accident. We'll just set it back up and things will be fine."

"Are you mad?"

I frowned. What a silly question! "No I'm not mad. What makes you think I would be angry?"

"Well because whatever you do, it's always so perfect, so right. Nothing ever seems to go wrong." Mokuba looked down at his feet.

I sighed and patted his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get this tree back up." I heard him laugh as I struggled to lift it up without breaking or knocking anything down. Of course, that couldn't be done. We picked up the fallen ornaments and proceeded to place them on the tree. Doing this is actually enjoyable.

Mokuba's POV

A faint smile lit up Seto's face. I smiled back, glad that Seto seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. I wish today were like every other day of the year. I wish Seto enjoyed himself at anything, during any day of the year.

PLEASE REVIEW! Much appreciated.


	2. At The Mall

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO.  
  
~~~****~~~[Mokuba POV]  
  
Well it's about lunchtime and Seto went back to work again. The tree is looking nice. The best tree ever! If I do say so myself. I smiled, remembering Seto having a hard time putting on the lights. He obviously doesn't know we still have to put on lights outside. The Kaiba mansion has never had Christmas lights on outside but since I'm organizing this year's Kaiba Mansion Christmas, there will be.  
  
We have to buy some lights though. There aren't any in the storage room. Time to harrass him about going to the mall today.  
  
I ran upstairs to his home office to use his phone. His office at the Kaiba Corp. headquarters is on the speed dial. I couldn't remember the number anyway. The phone rang twice before Seto answered. "Kaiba speaking."  
  
"Big brother, it's me!" I spoke into the phone. "Seto, we have to buy Christmas lights for the mansion to put on outside. Can we go to the mall when you get off work?"  
  
"Mokuba." I could hear him sigh. "We were just at a supermarket yesterday. We couldn't get them then because?"  
  
"Well I just remembered now." I know it sounded stupid.  
  
"I need to get things done."  
  
"But it's Christmas time! Can't it wait?" I wailed into the phone.  
  
There was silence. "Mokuba-"  
  
"Please Seto? PLEASE! I'll be sad if you say no." I pretended to sound like I was going to cry.  
  
"No, Mokuba, don't cry! We'll go. I'll send for you in half an hour."  
  
"Thanks big brother!" I said and hung up the phone." YESSS!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
The limo arrived in exactly half-hour and Seto was in there, waiting for me. He wasn't too enthused about leaving work again. "Thanks again, Seto! I know running a company is hard work but this is more important." I told him as we drove off. He nodded and didn't say anything more.  
  
We reached the mall and it was packed! All the late-goers I guess. Which reminds me. I need to find Seto a present. I usually order from a catalog since Seto never takes me to the mall early enough and the good stuff is usually gone.  
  
We immediately headed for a decoration shop. I chose about 4 big boxes of lights of all different colors. Only one box and a half is usually needed for a normal house but there was a bit of a problem with that amount for ours. I also bought some wrapping paper.  
  
"Hey Seto, I want to go by myself and find your Christmas present." I asked him, already knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"No, you are not going by yourself." Seto answered firmly.  
  
"I was able to go by myself during Battle City! Remember? Please just this once till I'm old enough. I can't have you seeing what I'm going to buy."  
  
Seto hesitated. "I'll give you 40 minutes and you have to be back right here," He pointed to the mall fountain. "By then. All right? Do not go with any strangers much less talk to them unless they are store merchants. Is that clear?"  
  
I smiled. "Crystal." I took off.  
  
**Kaiba's POV**  
  
I have an uneasy feeling about this. It's not easy for me to let him go off by himself after all the times I've nearly lost him. I'll have to let go eventually someday. Today wasn't that day though.  
  
I looked around, annoyed by all the families. So fortunate the children are to have parents. I decided that while I'm here, I might as well go find something for Mokuba. I already bought him gifts but one more couldn't hurt unless he became greedy for them.  
  
**Mokuba's POV**  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a stand in the middle of the mall, selling crystal objects. I walked there for a better look. The crystal shapes were the shapes of Duel Monsters! Cool! Then one crystal caught my eye: one in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
That's Seto's favorite card, favorite monster. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's like it's a part of his soul, his very being.  
  
I stared at it, mesmerized by its beauty. The clear crystal was colored a light blue and I could see the outlines and features of the dragon clearly. I looked at the price and my eyes widened. Well, I love him and I know he'll like this. I fished out a charge card. It was one of Seto's and he showed me how to use it. It wasn't too hard to use.  
  
The merchant put the dragon carefully in a white box and asked if I wanted it gift-wrapped. I said no, wanting to do it myself. I took the box and the bag with the stuff needed to clean it. I looked at my watch. I had to be back at that fountain in 10 minutes.  
  
**Kaiba POV**  
  
I looked at my watch. 12:50pm and ten more minutes to go. I didn't get Mokuba anything here.  
  
10 minutes flew by and I wondered where he was. Then I heard shouts. "Leave me alone!" Shoppers stood by and watched as my little brother struggled to get out of a "tough" guy's grip. Anger filled me, as I made my way over there. Why didn't these stupid people do anything to help? Calling security wasn't enough.  
  
I stepped up to the guy. "Leave my brother alone." I said coldly.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" The guy asked rudely.  
  
"Seto, help!"  
  
I heard security officers coming. I could not wait any longer. Just the voice of my brother in pain, drove me to the edge. I swung at him and knocked him out.  
  
The officer asked me, "Is this the guy?"  
  
"Yes." I answered flatly. "Arrest him. I will be speaking to your boss about this." I glared at them and left with Mokuba. A good mall would have security people all over at this time of the year. Shoplifters and criminal were everywhere. Not everyone is cheerful on Christmas.  
  
**Mokuba POV**  
  
"Wow Seto!" I was in awe at what had happened. I knew my brother would come for me! I looked up at him and he wasn't smiling.  
  
"Now do you know why I was reluctant to let you go on your own?" He asked me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto." I said. We reached the limo.  
  
"Never mind. I'm just glad you're all right." Seto hugged me briefly. Inside, I was happy. I knew Seto loved me. He just doesn't like to show his emotions much.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. 


	3. Gift Wrapping & Outside Lights

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~****~~~[Mokuba POV]  
  
I still have to wrap Seto's present. I need to finish it before we go outside to put the lights on the mansion. I managed to persuade Seto to help, using my "secret powers".  
  
I found some wrapping paper from last year that hadn't been used yet. Seto usually just has the staff wrap our presents for each other. I'm not good at wrapping but I'm gonna try my best.  
  
The wrapping paper was a dark blue with gold and silver stars on it. I carefully wrapped the box with the Blue Eyes in it. I sometimes wondered why Seto liked that card so much. Is it because he has the only three in the world? Does it send off some sort of feeling of power? It's a pretty cool card though.  
  
Whew! I used a lot of tape. Some areas on the present showed the white inside of the paper itself. Oh well. No one's perfect, right? I found a card that had pictures of snowflakes on it and put Seto's name beside TO and my name beside FROM. I crossed out FROM and put LOVE.  
  
I smiled, satisfied. There. It was finished. Now it was time to put on the lights. I looked in his office. He wasn't there. I looked in his room. He wasn't there either. "SETO! IT'S TIME TO PUT ON THE LIGHTS!" I shouted. Where could he be?  
  
**Kaiba POV**  
  
I stood in the second living room on the second floor. I sent away two of my staff members as I had supervised them while they wrapped Mokuba's gifts. I wanted to make sure they did it as neatly as possible. I heard Mokuba shouting my name and turned to walk out the door when something caught my eye. One gift for Mokuba had been left out. I was about to order the servants back when I thought of something. Why not wrap it myself? True, it had been a long time since I had done something like that but this gift was my own. A computer game of Duel Monsters that I had designed myself. I had every Duel Monster card in the world on it and since Mokuba was still a beginner in Duel Monsters, I figured he could practice on it.  
  
I sighed and called back for some wrapping paper. Then I proceeded to wrap it. Mokuba was still calling for me so I ordered the servants to let him know that I'd be by the front door in ten minutes. I knew he wanted to go outside to get those lights done.  
  
I finally finished wrapping it. What a horrible job! So wrapping gifts wasn't my thing. I knew he'd still like it anyway. He's the kind of person that looks beyond what's on the outside and tries to look on the inside. That's what I love about him. He knows and understands why I am the way I am. Unlike some people who don't try to understand. I wasn't born this way. Then again, they don't know the real story.  
  
I walked to the large living room where the tree was up and placed the present underneath. Then I headed for the front door where Mokuba was all bundled up in his winter gear, holding a box of lights. I took off my trench coat and put on my own winter coat, which was black and white. Mokuba's was red and blue with a matching hat.  
  
We walked outside, Mokuba beside me talking away a storm. The cold didn't bother me and I tried to listen to Mokuba but something distracted me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful winter can be. We have tall pine trees in our massive back yard and snow was falling lightly, covering everything. It just looked, nice. I don't usually pay attention to things like this. Maybe this Christmas thing was getting to me more than I thought.  
  
**Mokuba POV**  
  
"Mokuba, we are not putting lights on the third and fourth floor, alright?" Seto told me. "It's too high. We'll just get the staff to do it."  
  
I sighed. "Okay." I guess that was better than nothing. "Can I go on the ladder?"  
  
Seto paused for a moment. "I don't know. Remember your little incident with the tree?"  
  
"I was wearing socks. I have good boots on. I promise I'll be more careful!" I pleaded. "Besides, snow is soft and I'll land on it if I fall."  
  
"Yes but the ground underneath isn't."  
  
I looked at Seto. Seto looked at me. "Okay fine, you can go up." I gave in.  
  
"Me? But-"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Alright, alright." We went and got a ladder and I held it while Seto climbed up with the tool needed to put them on. It was a long process but we finally finished the front side where the main entrance was. I knew we had only enough to put on the front and no one would see the back and sides of the mansion.  
  
Seto began to climb back down and I had a crazy idea. I looked at the snow. It wasn't too soft. I waited until Seto was down on the ground. "Big brother? I think one of the lights is loose over there." I pointed to a spot no more than 5 feet away.  
  
"Over here?" He walked over and looked. "I don't see a prob-" He stopped. Yes! I hit him on the back with a snowball. He slowly turned around. "Mo- Mokuba?" He looked at me in surprise. For a moment I thought he was angry.  
  
Then he slowly smiled. A real, genuine smile. I laughed and then cried out in surprise as a snowball hit my chest. "Seto?" He was still smiling, or rather smirking. Then he turned around and ran way. I started after him, picking up snow and packing together on the way. Seto was too fast of a runner but I threw it at him and it hit him in the back of his head.  
  
"MOKUBA!" He shouted and I realized some of the snow had gone down his back. I have never laughed so hard in my entire life! He frantically grabbed at the back of his coat, trying to get it the snow off but only more snow fell in. I fell to the ground laughing and he walked over to me, falling in the snow as well. To my delight, he was laughing as well. Maybe not as loud, but he was laughing. More like chuckling.  
  
We decided to let the servants finish the lights and we went back into the mansion, took off our wet clothes and showered [I took a warm bath], and made some hot chocolate. Seto came in wearing a navy bathrobe, black sweatpants, and black t-shirt underneath. He was carrying two cups of hot chocolate, one with lots of marshmallows for me. I took a sip. "Ack! That's hot!"  
  
"What did you expect?" Seto asked me as he sat down on the couch. It was nighttime now. I looked out the window and saw a few stars. It was hard to see because of the city lights but luckily the ones I saw were shining brightly.  
  
"You know what, Seto?" I asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whenever I think of the stars or see them shining, I think of the bond we share as brothers. That bond is so strong and bright, nothing can tear us apart or dim the light." I declared. "Hey, that rhymed!"  
  
Seto smiled faintly. He said nothing more but his eyes revealed it all. I think he had fun today.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. 


	4. Christmas Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO.**

* * *

Mokuba POV

It's Christmas morning! I looked at my alarm clock: 6:00am. I knew Seto wouldn't be up at this hour after having worked till 2am. He gave me his word that he would not work on Christmas day at all. I trust him.

I tried to go back to sleep. Just two more hours and then we can get up. I'll let Seto get his sleep. He's done so much for me; he deserves it.

I closed my eyes but could not get back to sleep. I couldn't help it, I was just so excited! I absolutely could not wait till Seto opened his gift from me. The Blue Eyes White Dragon crystal.

How would he react? What would he say? Where would he put it? The questions filled my mind and I fell asleep again.

Kaiba POV

I was happily sleeping when suddenly something jumped and landed on me. It was Mokuba! I groaned. "Mokuba, what-"

He cut me off before I could speak. "Get up! It's Christmas morning and I want you to open your present!" He got off my bed and ran out of the room.

I sat up and put my bathrobe on. I walked down to the stairs leading to our main living room. I suddenly remembered something. I had gotten Mokuba something a couple of days ago, the day I got off from school. Before I had the chauffeur drive me back to the mansion, I had ordered him to stop at a certain place. I picked up Mokuba's last gift and brought it home and had the servants take care of it. I also bought the supplies for it as well.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and Mokuba was there, smiling, and waiting for me. Breakfast was on the coffee table with hot chocolate. It was snowing again but the morning sun shone through the windows. The perfect scene.

"Well, go on, Mokuba. Open your gifts." I sat on the couch, watching him tear at the wrapping paper.

"Wow thanks Seto!" He said after opening all but one of his presents.

"Mokuba, I wrapped that one myself. Excuse the messy job." I said.

"Oh that's alright, big brother." Mokuba smiled warmly at me and began to open the present. He was speechless for a moment. Then, "Cool! I can practice Duel Monsters on it?"

"Yes you can. I designed it specifically for you." I answered, satisfied that he liked it.

"Seto, open your presents." Mokuba handed me one and I carefully opened it. Then I opened another, then another, and another. I liked them all. Finally, Mokuba handed me one more. "Here big brother, I wrapped this one myself and I bought it at the mall. I hope you like it." Mokuba said hopefully.

I unwrapped it and found a white box. I opened that up and took out the top white tissue paper and underneath it was, a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the form of a crystal. I stared at it, surprised. The crystal caught the light and it looked amazing. I could almost hear the roar of the mighty dragon.

"Do you like it?" Mokuba asked.

I looked at him and then smiled. "Mokuba, I am at a loss for words here." I replied. "This is, incredible!" I looked at it again. "Thank you, little brother." He got up and hugged me.

"Merry Christmas, Seto." Mokuba whispered.

"Speaking of Christmas," I said and got up. "I have something else for you." I walked to the kitchen door and opened it. Out ran a small brown puppy, a Chihuahua. It yipped and yapped and stood on its hind legs, front paws on my pants but I gently pushed towards Mokuba who laughed out loud in delight.

"A puppy!" He laughed as the Chihuahua tried to lick his face.

I smiled. "What are you going to name it?"

Mokuba thought for a moment. "I'm going to name him Kuriboh."

My eyes widened. "Kuriboh?" I echoed.

"Yep. It seems to fit him!"

Mokuba POV

This is the best Christmas I've ever had! I got a puppy! It gets lonely whenever Seto's at work and Kuriboh will keep me company.

"I love you so much, Seto!" I hugged him again, as Kuriboh played with the stray wrapping paper.

"I love you too, Mokuba." Seto hugged me back. "Hey!" I laughed as Kuriboh tried to get our food. Seto managed to save our food and we sat down to eat it. I went over to the TV and turned it on, watching the Christmas Day parade and festival.

I sighed happily. What a great Christmas morning. It was bound to be a great Christmas Day as well.


End file.
